Upgrades
Upgrades are special bonuses given by buildings. Citizens of a town can vote on ONE upgrade a day. No resources or action points are required. Note that the upgrades to a building are not consistent -- they may change as the level of a building increases. Often, each upgrade level provides a bigger boost than the last. Workshop Reduces the AP cost of all buildings by 7% per level, up to 35%. Level 1: 7% reduction in building costs. Level 2: 14% reduction in building costs. Level 3: 21% reduction in building costs. Level 4: 28% reduction in building costs. Level 5: 35% reduction in building costs. 'Defensive Focus' Increases the value of all defensive items, up to a maximum of 8 points each. Basic with Defensive Focus is 2.5 defense points per defensive item. Level 1: 3.2 pts/item Level 2: 4.4 pts/item Level 3: 5.6 pts/item Level 4: 6.8 pts/item Level 5: 8.0 pts/item Pump Adds 10 more rations of water to the town's supply. Level 1: 20 rations of water added to the well Level 2: 20 rations of water added to the well Level 3: 30 rations of water added to the well Level 4: 30 rations of water added to the well Level 5: 40 rations of water added to the well 'Water Turrets' Improves the defensive value of the cannons, but increases the water consumption. Base is 60 defense points and no well water used. If there is not enough water in the well, the turrets provide 60 defense. Level 1: 108 defense and uses 2 rations of water per night Level 2: 156 defense and uses 4 rations/night Level 3: 204 defense and uses 6 rations/night Level 4: 252 defense and uses 9 rations/night Level 5: 300 defense and uses 12 rations/night Watchtower Reveals zombie groups within a certain radius of town. At higher levels, allows survivors to return to town from 1 or 2 squares away at no AP cost. Level 1: Reveal zombies within 3 squares of town. Level 2: Reveal zombies within 6 squares of town. Level 3: Reveal zombies within 10 squares of town. Level 4: Citizens 1 square away may return to town with no AP cost. Level 5: Citizens 2 square away may return to town with no AP cost. 'Search Tower' Increases the chance of regenerating a depleted zone. Level 1: 37% chance of depleted zone regeneration. Level 2: 49% chance ofdepleted zone regeneration. Level 3: 61% chance of depleted zone regeneration. Level 4: 73% chance of depleted zone regeneration. Level 5: 85% chance of depleted zone regeneration. Great Wall Strengthening 'Great Pit' Improves the defense value of the pit. Basic is 20 defense. Level 1: 33 defense Level 2: 54 defense Level 3: 86 defense Level 4: 119 defense Level 5: 170 defense 'Upgradeable Wall' Improves the defense value of the wall. Basic is 15 defence. Level 1: 51 defense Level 2: 86 defense Level 3: 123 defense Level 4: 182 defense Level 5: 243 defense